


Cookie Run-Shot Requests

by ShitBastard



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I really ran out of ideas, please summit them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: READ FOR RULES FOR REQUESTS :)
Comments: 5





	Cookie Run-Shot Requests

As much as it pains me, I’ve ran out of good ideas for Cookie Run-Shots, leaving it dry.

So I am now accepting requests

RULES

Please keep ideas short and sweet

NO NSFW

NO UNDERAGE SHIPS

NO SHIPS (maybe, I’m bad at writing romance)

I WILL CREDIT YOU IN ONESHOT NOTES


End file.
